


A Year's Happiness

by STARRY_RlN



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRY_RlN/pseuds/STARRY_RlN
Summary: Day 1 of Bandori Rarepair Week with the prompt of "Seasons," so I decided to give a different event for each season! it's gay, I'm soft, and Stan RAS





	A Year's Happiness

“Happy New Year, Masuki!”

Hagumi jumped onto her taller girlfriend, wrapping her in a massive bear hug as the countdown to the new year hit zero, Masuki managing to hold herself up as she smiled at the sight of her girlfriend wrapping her whole body around her.

“Cute…”

“Hm? Did Masuki say something?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay! So, what does Masuki want to do this year?”

“Dunno. I’m happy with anything you want. The year’s long, hard to plan from the first day.”

“That’s not what Hagumi meant silly! Like big things! Or things to do for the whole year!”

“Oh. Dunno. I’m happy with anything you want.”

“Masuki just said the same thing!”

“As long as I get to spend the year with you, I’m happy.”

“H-huh? Hagumi’s heart just went all fast now…”

“Cute…”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, let’s go Hagumi. My dad’ll be waiting for us for dinner.”

“Oh yeah! Hagumi brought croquettes! Masuki’s dad said they would be perfect to go along with everything!”

“Of course, they’re yours. Let’s go have some.”

“Okay!!!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Has Masuki ever gone to the mountains in winter time?”

“No.”

“Then come with Hagumi! Hagumi wants to teach Masuki snowboarding! Like when Hagumi went with Maya, Hina, Ako, and Misaki last year!”

“Okay.”

“Yay! Hagumi gets to spend the day with Masuki!”

“It’ll be a date.”

“Wha-? Masuki keeps making Hagumi’s chest jumpy…”

“Cute…”

 

“It’s Masuki’s first time so we should probably start with an easier run! That way Masuki can keep trying harder ones until there’s one that’s too hard. Hagumi will come with Masuki in case Masuki gets stuck somewhere!”

“Okay.”

“Oh! Hagumi wants to eat something, there was a vending machine back that way, wait here for Hagumi!”

Hagumi bolted off, leaving Masuki alone. The other people at the lodge gave her a lot of distance, so it was easy to watch her girlfriend until she turned around a corner. After about 3 minutes passed Masuki started getting worried about what could be taking Hagumi so long, so she got up and started off in the direction Hagumi had gone. She saw the vending machine at the end of the hall, as well as the bright orange hair that was unmistakably her girlfriend. 

“You okay?”

“Masuki! Sorry, Hagumi was trying to pick between the bar with chocolate chips or the one without them.”

“With. It has more sugar.”

“Okay! I’ll get one for you too then!”

Hagumi got the two snack bars and grabbed Masuki’s hand, pulling her back to where they were waiting. The two grabbed their snowboards and other equipment before making their way to the ski lift.

Once the two were on the lift, Hagumi leaned into Masuki, nuzzling her like a small animal.

“Masuki is warm, like Michelle!”

“Cute…”

Oh! Right! Hagumi has to tell Masuki how to do this! Masuki remembers what Hagumi already said, right?”   
“Crouch to go faster, turn the board to slow down.”

“Yep! Just follow Hagumi, that way Masuki won’t get lost! Hagumi will try to go slower for Masuki.”

“Okay, I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

“Yeah! Let’s have fun together Masuki!”

Hagumi nuzzled herself back into Masuki’s shoulder until the lift reached the top of the mountain. When they got off, they saw there was a very large crowd of people around one of the runs.

“Huh? That was the one Hagumi wanted to take Masuki on! What’s going on?”

Hagumi and Masuki made their way up to the crowd and tried to push their way through. Hagumi didn’t get very far but a lot fewer people tried to stop Masuki’s path. Once she got to the front she saw a worker trying to explain what was going on, but she was barely audible over the crowd, even this close.

“Y-you can’t… a tree f-fell… it’s d-dangerous… you can take the l-lift back down… or a different run… p-please stop yelling…”

Masuki moved up to the girl who flinched when she saw her, and as she got closer she turned to the crowd of about 20 or 30 people.

“Everyone quiet down!”

At Masuki’s scream the crowd stopped making noise immediately, turning their attention to her.

“Tell them.”

The worker looked shocked but after a moment she came to her senses and began explaining what happened to all the people standing around her. A large tree had fallen in the middle of the run so it was too dangerous for the younger kids that often went down it. As a result they closed the run until they could remove the tree. The crowd mumbled a bit but eventually moved off to other runs or back to the lift, riding it back down the mountain.

“Th-thank you… It’s my first day and so many people came over at once… I…”

“Don’t worry, calm down. They’re gone now, it doesn’t matter.”

“R-Right, thank you.”

Masuki gave a small wave as she walked back towards Hagumi, who was grinning in a way that Masuki noted mentally was incredibly cute.

“Masuki was so cool! But what do we do now? That was the one Hagumi wanted to go on so Masuki wouldn’t start with a hard one.”

“Let’s go on the next one. I trust you.”

“Okay, if Masuki wants to then we can start with a harder one! Follow Hagumi!”

Hagumi ran off and Masuki went after her. Eventually Hagumi reached another run and stopped to wait for her girlfriend. Once Masuki arrived, Hagumi turned to the worker watching the run and said that the two were going together, to which the worker asked them to wait until the others on the run were off.

“Is Masuki excited? Hagumi can’t wait to see how well Masuki does!”

“I’m sure with you leading me I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, it’s clear, you two can go.”

“Yay Follow hagumi carefully, okay Masuki?”

“Yup, I’ll be right behind you.

“Let’s go then!”

Hagumi put her feet into the spots on the board and Masuki did the same, watching carefully to make sure she did everything right. Once they were done Hagumi started down the run with Masuki following close behind. Hagumi avoided going too fast with Masuki keeping pace behind her, and as they went Masuki kept herself almost perfectly in line with Hagumi’s tracks. 

Once they reached the bottom Hagumi stopped quickly, and Masuki started to stop herself too late, sending herself crashing into her girlfriend, and causing them both to fall on top of each other.

“Ow, is Masuki okay?”

“I’m fine, sorry, I didn’t stop in time.”

“It’s okay! Masuki did a really good job following Hagumi!”

“Th-thanks, we should do another now, right?”

“Sure, if Masuki wants to!”

The two girlfriends continued to go down different runs, Masuki doing much better than Hagumi had expected, ending their day when the bus that would take them home was due to arrive in 15 minutes. On the bus ride Hagumi fell asleep leaning on Masuki’s shoulder, and Masuki was so entranced looking at how cute she was that they had almost missed their stop.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Masuki! Masuki! Hagumi wants to go sakura viewing together!”

“Okay, when?”

“Right now! Kokoron said that they’re really pretty right now!”

“Okay, okay, let’s go then.”

Hagumi grabbed Masuki’s hand and essentially dragged her out of her house and towards the park Kokoro had said was really pretty at that point. When they arrived, the ground was littered with pink petals, with more falling slowly to join them.

“Ahhh! So pretty!”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Come on Masuki! Let’s go catch them!”

“Huh?”

“Catch the petals as they’re falling! It’s super fun! Try it!”

Hagumi bolted off into the park and started grabbing as many petals as she could, leaving Masuki to watch her. Before long though Masuki started to grab the petals too, making her way over to the same spot Hagumi was in. As she got closer she heard Hagumi gasp.

“Stop! Masuki is going to hurt the petals that way!”

“What do you mean?”

“Masuki can’t just grab them like that! The petals will get hurt! Masuki has to catch them like this!   
Hagumi immediately lunged at a falling petal, cupping it in both her hands, and opening them to show the still intact petal.

“See?”

“Oh, okay, what do you use them for?”

“What does Masuki mean?”

“What do you do with them after you catch them?”

“Hagumi just let’s them fall the rest of the way to the ground, Hagumi doesn’t do anything with them.”

“Oh, can you give me the petals you catch then?”

“Okay! Hagumi will give them all to Masuki! Here’s the first one!”

Hagumi gave the petal to Masuki who sat down next to where Hagumi was catching petals. Masuki sat watching her catch them until her lap was covered in a huge pile of pink.

“I think that’s enough.”

“Okay! What does Masuki want them all for?”

“I’ll show you tomorrow, okay?”

‘Aww! But Hagumi wants to know now!”

“It’s a surprise, I can’t ruin it.”

“Fine, it better be good!”   
Hagumi pouted as they walked back to Masuki’s house, Masuki putting the petals that hadn’t fallen out of her arms into a pile in her room.

 

“It’s tomorrow! What’s Hagumi’s surprise!”

“Here, I made this for you.”

Masuki presented a crown made of dozens of sakura petals woven into some twigs to Hagumi, whose face immediately went red as it was placed on her head.

“U-um, this is…”

“I made it with the petals you caught yesterday.”

“Hagumi’s heart is going all bumpy… Um…”

“Cute.”

“St-stop! Masuki’s doing it on purpose now!”

“No, you really are cute.”

“W-Well, uh, Hagumi doesn’t…”

“Thanks for being my girlfriend.”

“Haaa, Masuki is making Hagumi really hot, Hagumi is going home!”

Hagumi turned and ran out the door, her entire face flushed a bright peach colour, just a little darker than the petals of the crown that fit perfectly on her head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As soon as they were through the gate to the amusement park, Hagumi grabbed Masuki’s hand, dragging her into the crowd and deeper into the park, towards some of the bigger rides. 

“Come on Masuki! We have to get there fast so the lines aren’t that long!”

Masuki smiled as she started to keep pace with Hagumi’s pulling, eventually reaching the first ride Hagumi decided to stop for, a huge roller coaster that went up a big hill before falling backwards, going through a loop, and going up another hill before falling forward and repeating the motion.

“We’ll start with this one! Then We can go in a big circle around the whole place and go on all the cool looking rides!”

“Alright, that sounds good.”

Hagumi clung onto Masuki’s arm through all the lines, making the taller girl blush slightly. They went through all the fast rides, all the roller coasters, and all the scary looking rides before coming to the water park.

“Oh, I didn’t bring a swimsuit.”

“Huh? That’s not good!”

“It’s ok, you can go in and I’ll watch you, I’m fine with that.”

“But Hagumi wants to have fun with Masuki! Not have Masuki watch Hagumi have fun!”

“What should we do then?”

“Hmm… We each wear half of Hagumi’s swimsuit?”

“I don’t think that’s how that works.”

“But Hagumi wants to play in the water with Masuki!”

As Hagumi complained to Masuki, another woman passing by told the two that there were swimsuits for sale at the park’s gift shop.

“Yay! Go go Masuki! Buy one so we can play in the water park together!”

“Okay, I’ll go get one. You go get changed, I’ll meet you back here.”

“Okay! I’m really excited now!”

Masuki went to the gift shop and indeed, they had swimsuits for sale. Luckily they weren’t branded, they were just solid colours. Masuki was fine with that, she wouldn’t want anything else. Once she paid for it she went into the changing room in the gift shop and put it on before making her way back to the water park. She saw Hagumi now outside the water park’s changing building, and a very haughty looking boy standing worryingly close to her. As she got closer Masuki could hear what was being said.

“Come on, a girl like you should be going out with me! Ditch whoever else you’re here with.”

“But that would be mean! And Hagumi doesn’t want to leave Masuki!”   
“Like I said, just forget whoever that is! Probably isn’t as cool as me anyways.”

Masuki, hearing what the boy was saying, quickly closed the distance, lifting her hand and gripping his shoulder, hard.

“Leave. Her. Alone.”

“Oh yeah, and who are-”

The boy cut off as he turned, seeing the terrifying expression on Masuki’s face. Once the boy went silent Masuki tightened her grip, making him yelp before dropping to the ground and scrambling off, away from them.

“Are you okay Hagumi?”

“Hagumi is fine. That boy was really mean, he wanted hagumi to leave Masuki all alone!”

“It’s fine, I’m here now, you don’t have to worry about anyone trying to separate us.”

Masuki noticed the boy still watching from the distance, as if he was hoping Masuki would step away again, so she made a point of kissing Hagumi’s forehead and sending him a glare as if to say “She’s mine and if you touch her you’ll regret it,” causing him to leave for good this time.

“M-Masuki? Why did Masuki kiss Hagumi so suddenly… Hagumi’s heart is all thumpy again…”

“Don’t worry about it, you look good. That swimsuit suits you.”

“Oh! So does Masuki’s! Masuki looks really pretty!”

“Oh, right, yeah… I’m not used to having this much skin showing… My legs feel weird…”

“It’ll feel better in the water! Come on! Let’s go!”

Hagumi took Masuki’s hand and dragged her into the waterpark, running around the park so much that Masuki felt almost ready to pass out. Once she voiced this Hagumi stopped to make sure she was okay and that she wouldn’t pass out like she did a lot of the time, but luckily it wasn’t the same, she was just tired. The two girls sat down on some of the chairs that were out for the park goers so they could rest, and when she stood up to stretch a bit and Hagumi got a good look at Masuki she nearly fell over. The way her girlfriend looked standing and lying on the chair gave completely different atmospheres and the sight of her was so breathtaking that Hagumi let out a whispered “Hot.”

“Huh? Are you hot? Do you want to go get ice cream or something?”

“N-No! Hagumi is okay! It’s just um, hot pot! Hagumi wants to have a hot pot with Masuki this year!”

“Oh, okay, it’s not really the season for it though.”

“That’s okay! Hagumi was just thinking out loud! Hagumi didn’t mean anything by it!”

“Oh, okay.”

Masuki closed her eyes again as she continued to relax, and Hagumi let out a sigh of relief. She ended up forgetting to stretch as she moved her chair closer to Masuki’s and rested her head on her shoulder and arm across her stomach. All Masuki could think when she opened her eyes and saw this was “Cute.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a cold Autumn day with a dusting of snow outside, and Masuki was spending it in Hagumi’s house, mostly her room. She was looking through her girlfriend’s room while she got croquettes for the two to warm up with and saw Hagumi’s phone light up as she got a text message. She didn’t look too closely, but she saw that Hagumi’s phone lock screen was a picture of the two together from when they went snowboarding. Hagumi wasn’t on her phone much so it was her first time seeing it. She started looking at what Hagumi had on her shelves and saw the crown she had woven for her was right out front and even after over half a year didn’t seem to have any dust on it.

As Masuki picked up the crown Hagumi’s door opened and her mother came in.

“Oh, hi.”

“Hi! Hagumi has been talking a lot about you for a long time and I wanted to finally meet you and talk to you.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Don’t talk much, do you?”   
“I do, just not anything that doesn’t mean anything.”

“Fair enough. Anyways, I wanted to say thank you.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well you’ve made Hagumi really happy. I had my worries about you when Hagumi was first telling us about you, she’s always been pretty boyish and I was worried she’d only be more so with someone like you. But you’ve had almost the opposite effect, she’s always had her feminie side that I tried to bring out more, but just by being in a relationship with you that’s come out a lot more, like that crown or the way she squeals when talking about you. She actually still wears that crown sometimes, she’s not very good at hiding it.”

“Cute…”   
“I know, right? Isn’t she? You’ve been so good for her, but it’s been good for me and her father too. With her being so much happier her father worries less, and I’m less worried over the way she acts, so we’ve been fighting a lot less. Don’t tell her though, she’ll feel like it’s her fault we used to fight so much.”

“I won’t.”

“Good. I guess that’s all I wanted to tell you, thank you for being such a wonderful partner for Hagumi.”

Hagumi’s mother left and Masuki put the crown back on Hagumi’s shelf. A few moments later she came in, a plate full of croquettes with her.

“Eat up! Dad gave Hagumi a bunch! It was hard to fit them all on the plate, Hagumi had to restart a lot.”

Masuki just thought that that must be how they distracted Hagumi long enough for her mom to talk to her.

“Oh, Hagumi, you got a text I think.”

“Oh! Thanks! It’s probably Kasumin! One sec!”

Hagumi put the croquettes down and Masuki moved to sit on her bed. Hagumi grabbed her phone and came over to flop down next to Masuki. When she unlocked her phone Masuki was able to see her home screen, and her face flushed when she saw it was a picture of her in the swimsuit she had worn at the water park that summer. She had to admit she looked good, but she also made a mental note to never let Chiyu see her in a swimsuit. She would absolutely try to use Masuki in a swimsuit to promote their band even if it were December, though that month wasn’t far off.

“Masuki?”

“Huh?”   
“Masuki was spaced out, what’s wrong?”

“Sex.”

“H-Huh?!?!”

“Wait, no, that came out wrong…”

“Hagumi’s still young… To go so quickly… Masuki…”

“Wait, hold on! That’s not what I meant! I saw your home screen and realized if Chiyu saw it she’d try to use me to promote Raise A Suilen with sex appeal or something like that...”

“O-Oh, that’s all Masuki meant. S-Sorry, Hagumi thought…”

“It’s okay, what I said was really easy to misunderstand…”

“Um, anyways, uh, what were we doing?”

“I’m not sure, but also we’re the same age, why did you jump to young?”

“Oh yeah, we are. Hagumi keeps forgetting because Masuki is so cool and mature!”

“You’re a dork, I love you.”

“Hagumi thinks that is a compliment! Hagumi loves Masuki too!”

“It’s been a good year, let’s have another good one next year, okay?”

“R-Right, Hagumi wants that. Hagumi is getting tired actually…”

“That’s fine, we can go to bed early, I’ll go turn the light off.”

“O-Okay, good night Masuki.”   
Masuki turned the light off then got into Hagumi’s bed with her, hugging her girlfriend softly as they drifted off to sleep. A short while later Hagumi’s mother poked in and took the croquettes that got left uneaten and put them in the refrigerator so the girls could eat them in the morning.

It really was a good year, and Masuki was happy to get her wish of spending it with Hagumi.


End file.
